This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Sub-project 3 Description Since approximately 30% of child-bearing women (age 20 to 39) in the U.S. are obese, it is critical to define effects of obesity on long-term health in offspring. The goal of this proposal is to find a feasible intervention during pregnancy that can limit the detrimental effects of maternal obesity. One potential candidate is a compound found in red wine, resveratrol. Resveratrol is an antioxidant that has been shown to improve survival, motor function, insulin sensitivity, and organ pathology in mice fed a high fat diet. As a result, the general hypothesis of this proposal is maternal consumption of a western (high fat) diet during pregnancy and nursing will promote obesity, insulin resistance, and hypertension in offspring, and maternal consumption of resveratrol will block the negative effects. For this purpose we will manipulate the dietary composition of female mice prior to mating and throughout pregnancy and nursing. Female mice will be fed either a normal or western diet with or without 0.1% resveratrol supplementation. Obesity, insulin resistance, and hypertension will be measured in mature offspring that will be fed a standard diet from weaning. These studies will provide important new information on the potential negative impact western diet consumption during gestation and nursing may have on long-term offspring health and establish whether resveratrol consumption can protect against these effects. Obesity and diabetes are at epidemic levels and interventions targeting gestation might be an efficient way to stem the tide.